This invention relates generally to chains and more particularly to chain assemblies having replaceable plug-in modules.
Moreover, this invention relates to an improvement or variation on the chain assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,351, in which are described plug-in modules having easily replaceable extended pins for carrying devices.
Examples of pertinent patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,707,088; 4,129,206; 3,344,904; 3,365,158; and 3,915,288.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,088 shows an article support pin attached through a chain link and riveted in place on the chain. U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,206 shows a pin having a rotatable sleeve attached to the pin by a socket means. When damaged, the sleeve is easily removed and replaced while the pin remains attached to the chain.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,444,904 and 3,365,158 show pins, each having a shoulder which abuts the outer surface of the chain and a reduced, threaded portion which extends through to the inner surface of the chain. A nut is threaded onto the reduced portion of the pin to secure the pin to the chain. U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,288 shows a sleeve similar to those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,344,904 and 3,365,158.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,565,593; 788,542; 3,166,103; 3,086,641; 3,205,0041; 3,206,0051; 3,770,1071; 3,387,829 and 3,625,338 are also pertinent to the state of the art in attaching pins to chain link systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,351 solved one problem by providing extended pins or attachments that are quickly and easily removable and replaceable. Previous chain assemblies have proven unsatisfactory in this regard because they require disconnection of the chain to remove the attachments.
However, a need exists to provide an easily removable and replaceable pin or attachment that is particularly adapted for carrying easily damaged products such as light gauge aluminum cans being carried by the chain assembly on the extended pins and/or being transferred on or off the carrier pins. The conventional "ball head" pin shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,351 is of a relatively small diameter and does not discourage bouncing and swirling of the cans as it is carried.